A More Dangerous Father
by 805headache
Summary: The Delightful Children are HIS Children.
"Operation: Zero" never happened. The DCFDTL are not the missing Sector Z. Everyone is fearful of Grandfather, though he has disappeared. Numbuh 1 does not know about the Galactic Kids next Door, as if it doesn't exist.

The Delightful Children have just failed at another attempt at destroying the Kids Next Door. When they return to their mansion with feathers and stains all over them, they do not find Father in his study. After a while of searching, they finally discover him sitting on the balcony. He is technically hovering on a small pit of flames, wearing his fuzzy pink bathrobe and eating a tub of Rocky Road. His pipe is hovering in the air beside him and his eyes are in golden slits.

"F Father?" The Delightful Children ask cautiously.

"Clean up and go outside." He matches their average eerie monotonous speech.

Hearing it in response causes the Children to shudder in shock. The group of five decides not to test it any further. They have never seen Father so enraged. They calmly walk to their room, and then separate. David goes to the shower. The girls try brushing out their hair while the other boys are picking out their dressy leisurewear. As Constance is working on her braids, she happens to look outside. The sky is darkening most explicitly. David returns and Lenny takes his place.

David brushes his teeth and hair. Bruce starts the line for the shower. Ashley is behind him. Constance continues to watch out the window. David waits at the bedroom doorway as Lenny grooms himself and Bruce takes his shower. The clouds outside are swirling, as if foreshadowing an ultimate doom. A few minutes later, Lenny joins David. Bruce is grooming and Ashley is showering. Bright blue and orange lightning flashes from the sky. Thunderous booms shake the mansion.

The children contemplate checking on Father but decide against it. Constance is now showering. The boys are waiting at the door as Ashley brushes her long sandy blonde hair. She adds the bow as Constance steps out. Another few minutes later, the quintet step downstairs. They open the front door to a very chilling wind. Nervously, they step out, cringing as the door closes behind them.

Father barely notices their presence upon joining him outside. He instead holds his attention on Sector V's treehouse. A bright orange lightning bolt outlined in neon cerulean transforms into the fiery Grandfather. Father's eyes narrow dangerously as he continues to compensate his anger with ice cream. Grandfather destroys several Kids Next Door operative aircrafts, as well as the previously stated treehouse. The operatives eject in many alternate directions. Their weapons are disintegrated and the kids are seriously injured.

The Delightful Children have walked only to the middle of their driveway when they stopped at the sound of the commotion. Numbuh Three lands just in front of the Delightful Children. She is much too pained to stand. Father raises an eyebrow then, conflicted on his emotions. He is satisfied the annoying brats are getting served; yet he is also enraged he isn't the one doing it. Bruce, Ashley, Constance, David and Lenny remain motionless in their driveway.

Grandfather makes his way over. His attention drawls on the fallen operative. He couldn't care less about his grandchildren and pays no mind to his son on the second floor. He readies his aim then hurls a painful fireball into the six children before them. At once, ice cream is forgotten and a suspended black pipe finds its way in the mouth of an angry man. Father leaps from the balcony, erupting in a mound of flames. Grandfather barely passes his son's outburst a momentary look, though this time Father is definitely not taking this lightly. He roughly tackles his dad. All currently conscious Kids Next Door operatives and the weak Delightful Children stop moving to watch the spectacle play out.

"Thought you were scared of me, Boy?" Grandfather condescends, searching for the upper hand as Father's flames grow.

"Of course I was!" Father screams in emotional agony. "You actually shoved broccoli down my throat! You struck me when I took too long do a stupid chore! You are the worst father who ever lived! Why the hell did you even have kids!?"

Grandfather smirks up to the younger man and lets out a low chuckle, hoping to deter him. "You were a mistake."

In this instant, Grandfather pins down Father in the middle of the street. The kids around gasp in horror of the latest recollection. Grandfather prepares a massive hit for his unwanted son, though this confidence only lasts a few measly seconds. Father grows far larger than Grandfather, easily free from the wrath. He pummels the older man to the Earth. The Delightful Children have conflicting emotions as of now, as they take themselves and Kuki out of harm's way.

Father sees this, then digs up his father. He slams a fearful Grandfather against the side of the mansion. He and the Delightfuls, as well as various other kids, breathlessly watch as Father transforms into a much more scarier and threatening dragon than ever before. His scaly tail digs through the house, into a certain room, as he sharp claws hold Grandfather in place. He locates a certain device, a special memory burner ray gun.

His tail coils upward. The device flies high as Father quickly transforms back. One hand has a death grip on Grandfather's throat lightly scorching it as the other catches the ray gun. He aims it at his father's face.

"I will never forget what you did to me as a child, or what you turned me into. Now I will make sure you never forget what you did to my kids. No one hits my kids!"

He pulls the trigger, sending a cold blast through the old man. Grandfather shrinks into the shriveled elderly man, ready for a retirement home. Father's flames die down and he breathes deeply, willing his silhouette form to disappear.

"Well, Pappy?"

Grandfather looks annoyed at the voice. He mostly, though, looks confused about just where he is. He looks up, identifies his five grandchildren across the yard, and backs away. He then looks into his son's demanding eyes.

"I'm sorry, Benny."

The apology is no more than a breath, but Benedict doesn't mind. Grandfather runs away and the Kids Next Door cheer. Benedict actually smiles as he helps his children to their feet and gives them a hug. Embracing his softer side, he laughs a bit then gapes at the time on his watch. Sure, it's dark outside, but Grandfather had made it that way earlier.

"It's past 8:30. It's time for you lot to go to bed."

The five pout in unison, no longer really seeing their Father as a dangerous threat. "We deserve a later bedtime after all that."

In no time, the silhouette overcomes him once again. He quickly flares up, watching his children cringe in fear. "BED! NOW!"

"Right away, Father." They tremble before running back inside.

Father then turns around to gage his surroundings. Aircraft parts, ripped parachutes and other KND distinctions are scattered about his property. He raises his voice, growling to the many kids.

"You Kids Next Brats have until morning to clean this crud up! If there is a single thing of yours left on my property "

He has no time to finish his threat. The uninjured kids quickly run around, cleaning the neighborhood. Father sighs in satisfaction. His flames evaporate and he walks back into the mansion.

Review Please! I'm not used to writing one-shots. Let me know how I did? 


End file.
